Southern Loving
by RueEmerson
Summary: Slight AU. What would have happened if the good doctor had met someone on the maiden voyage? Storyline intertwined with Star Trek reboot with a hint of Into Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

_I was inspired by elaine 451's Three Days and Four Nights ... What would happen if McCoy had met someone on the Enterprise's maiden voyage? I'm totally in love with Karl Urban. I don't own any of these characters. *reverent bow to Gene Roddenberry and J.J. Abrams*_

She knew she shouldn't stare but she couldn't help it. The man was so cranky, she had to smother laughing. The more she watched him in class or around campus, the more intrigued she became. He had a soft spot for his patients, but he seemed downright uncomfortable with people.

Cadet Sarah Randolph had never spoken to him, but then again, why would she have reason to? Sure they sat near each other at the Academy, but she couldn't muster enough courage to introduce herself.

The good doctor was at least 15 years her senior and preferred the company of a bottle or that wily womanizer named Jim Kirk.

So when Sarah was assigned to the Enterprise, she couldn't believe it. She would be crossing his path for sure. After all, the ship's chaplain often worked closely with the ship's medical staff.

* * *

Sarah noted the commotion and made her way toward the bridge to see if she could be of assistance. Captain Christopher Pike was exiting the bridge with Commander Spock and fellow Cadet Kirk in tow.

She sensed all was not well and quickly said a prayer as she stepped onto the bridge. Before long, all hell broke loose.

* * *

Dr. Leonard McCoy was not happy.

Not that he was much happy these days anyway, but they were in a pickle and he knew Jim was involved. He always was.

The ship was under attack and entire units were being rushed to Medical Bay. There was trauma as far as the eye could see. It was all he could do not to curse; they were short-staffed and losing ground.

He wiped his forehead and tried to put the electrical fires out as nurses rushed around to aid in triage. Suddenly a young dark-haired beauty with bright green eyes appeared in front of him.

"Sir, tell me what I can do, where I can help," she said.

McCoy tried to place her; he was sure he'd seen her before. He tried not to growl at her in frustration as his comm buzzed.

Acting Captain Spock informed him he was the new Chief Medical Officer.

"Tell me something I don't know," he tartly replied and resumed watching the cadet whom he had waved into the sea of injuries. The situation was bad every way he turned.

* * *

Sarah did her best to comfort any and all patients she could. Some were going to fine while others teetered close to death.

She held hands, soothed foreheads, covered the dead and watered dry mouths. She tirelessly moved from person to person without a thought to the passing hours. She barely looked up as she tried to give her undivided attention to each crewmember.

This is what she was called to do and this was her passion.

* * *

As they managed to treat everyone who came through, McCoy finally retired to what was left of the CMO's office. He leaned against the counter, his head in his hands.

This was one of the roughest situations he'd ever been in. Even as a medical resident in Georgia, he'd never seen so much blood, this much loss. An entire planet was gone and its remaining inhabitants were his MedBay in a state of shock.

Could he keep doing this? Was he really prepared for space battle? Why did he let Jim talk him into staying in Starfleet?

Sarah said her final prayer over the last of the Vulcan elders and made her way to McCoy's office, or at least what was left of it.

She smiled at the nurses as she passed, thanking them for all they had done, patting the shoulders of crewmembers that refused to leave the sides of wounded friends.

McCoy was hunkered in the corner of the office, his head down. Sarah gently tapped on the doorframe so as to not startle him.

He looked up. The cadet, who obviously had a way with people, was still here.

"What?" McCoy said gruffly, instantly regretting his harsh tone. She wasn't the cause of these problems. She had tried to be a part of the solution.

She merely smiled at him.

Sarah knew McCoy had to be exhausted so she took no offense to his manner.

"Sir, if you don't need me anymore, I'm going to return to my quarters," she said.

McCoy opened his mouth to respond, but his brain was so fried, he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew he should apologize, but instead nodded.

She quietly said goodbye and exited MedBay.

* * *

McCoy made his way to the bridge. Spock and Jim began a heated argument about which direction they should go. The next thing he witnessed was Spock felling Jim with a Vulcan sleeper hold and jetting him from the ship.

Incensed that things had gone from bad to worse, McCoy left the bridge only to be called back by the green-blooded hobgoblin. They exchanged words before McCoy stalked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah heard her door chime, rousing her from sleep. She rose and made her way to the door. To her surprise, on the other side stood McCoy. He looked like death warmed over and wore the most pathetic expression.

After to verbally sparing with Spock, McCoy had returned to his quarters to change his smoky and bloodstained uniform and look up Sarah in the ship's records. He discovered he and the cadet had been in Academy together, even sitting in some of the same classes. That was why she looked so familiar.

He was fascinated that her background was similar to his — their fathers were Baptist ministers and their mothers were Southern belles. She had decided to follow her father's footsteps into the ministry. Her parents were both gone as his were.

For whatever reason, he felt compelled to go to her. It seemed his life was falling apart and his best friend was gone. If anything, he owed her an apology.

McCoy stood there for a moment eying her. She was wearing Starfleet regulation t-shirt and sleep pants and he had never seen anyone look better. She had obviously showered and gone straight to bed following her long shift in MedBay. Sarah looked at him expectantly.

"I wanted to apologize for my cross behavior earlier," McCoy heard himself say. "You didn't deserve that."

She shook her head dismissively.

"You were under duress, Doctor. No faulting that," she replied.

"No excuse, nevertheless," he said.

Sarah did something she had never done before — she reached out her hand and took his to draw him inside. She then proceeded to guide him to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Southern gentleman in McCoy told him he should back out of the room.

She was a chaplain. Wasn't there a law against being in her bedroom or something? Would he be struck down by lightning?

"Sarah," he weakly protested as she led him to her bed.

"Don't 'Sarah' me," she said. "You've experienced a traumatic event and I can tell you've not gotten any rest, Doctor. You need to rest or you're going to burn out."

Sarah helped him out of his blue uniform shirt, leaving the regulation undershirt, and his boots. He practically fell into bed he was so tired. She crawled in next to him and pulled the covers over them.

As she curled against him, McCoy had to admit it was downright comforting. He was asleep almost instantly.

* * *

A couple of hours later his comm buzzed. Disoriented, McCoy woke up and looked around. He then remembered. He was in the cadet's bed. With her.

He was so going to hell.

The hint of a smile graced his features and he figured it was worth it. He had had the best sleep he had had in years since his wife divorced him.

McCoy fumbled for the comm and answered.

"McCoy here."

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura informed him Jim was back on the ship and he'd better get to the bridge fast.

He sat up, startling Sarah who was still curled against him. McCoy bit his tongue to refrain from cussing Jim out under his breath. He looked down at Sarah, who sleepily opened her eyes a fraction.

"I've got to run," he said by way of apology. She reached up, her fingertips gracing his cheek, and smiled.

Was there ever a time she didn't smile? he wondered.

"Be careful," she softly said.

McCoy fought the urge to stay with her, knowing he would need to run interference on the bridge where Jim was concerned. Instead, he leaned down and brushed her temple with his lips before leaving her to drift back to sleep in the warm spot he had vacated.

* * *

"Now we have no captain and no goddamn first officer!" McCoy groused as Jim smirked following Spock's self-resignation. Helmsman Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu pointed at Jim and informed the bridge Captain Pike had promoted him. Everyone gasped and McCoy tried not to roll his eyes. From cadet to captain in one swipe was quite a feat, even for a maverick like Jim.

What else could possibly happen on the Enterprise's maiden voyage?


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah heard Kirk, now acting captain, announce his plan over the ship-wide intercom to pursue the enemy. She slipped out of bed and began to prepare herself for another possible round of battle injuries. She made her way to MedBay for the second time in a 24-hour span.

* * *

She saw McCoy walk in; he gave her a slight smile, which caused her heart to flutter. Sarah was visiting with the nurses who were trying to get MedBay back in order as best as they could with all the damage it had sustained and the overwhelming strain of patients.

Sarah overheard McCoy's conversation with the bridge that Captain Pike was alive and Kirk was trying to bring him back aboard. McCoy dashed out the door, headed for the transporter room, with Sarah on his heels.

* * *

McCoy felt a sense of relief when he realized Sarah was at his back as they hurried down the hall. They met a wounded and wary Captain Pike at the transporter pad. Maybe things were looking up after all, McCoy thought.

"Glad to see you pulled through, sir," Sarah said as she aided McCoy in escorting the captain to MedBay.

"As am I, Chaplain. As am I," Captain Pike replied, attempting to smile through the pain. He could barely stay upright even with them on either side holding him up.

"Just relax, Captain," McCoy said, gently easing him onto the bio bed. Two of the nurses moved forward to treat him, allowing McCoy to step back with Sarah.

"About earlier," he whispered. Sarah turned to face him.

"What about it?" she asked, cocking her head to one side. "We didn't do anything wrong, Doctor. I was just tending to you as the Great Physician would have me do."

McCoy was speechless, staring down into what he now considered the face of an angel. What does a man say to that?

Sarah grinned at him, lightly kissed him on the cheek and walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Terra, McCoy found himself going out with Jim to one of the local bars, desperately wishing he were out with Sarah instead. Jim had insisted on celebrating his permanent promotion as the Enterprise's new captain.

McCoy was happy for his friend, he really was. But drinking didn't appeal to him much anymore and Jim's prowling was beginning to grate on his nerves. He had no interest in picking up strange women this time. Not that he had a habit of doing so during his Academy days; he had casually dated merely out of loneliness.

All he could think as he nursed a beer was Sarah outshined them all.

* * *

Sarah settled into her house outside of San Francisco, glad to be earthbound. As much as she found space exciting, it was nice to be on solid ground again. Thanks to her church back in Oklahoma who had supported her decision to join Starfleet, she had been connected with a couple in the area that had a small two-bedroom home they rented out to pastors on furlough.

Since the Enterprise was undergoing repairs and graduation was around the corner, it would be at least a couple of months before she'd be in the air again.

Enough time to revel in her home planet's beauty, she thought.

* * *

Sarah was in the kitchen actually cooking — none of that processed or replicated food — when she realized someone was at the door.

She wiped her hands on her apron and headed to the living room. To her delight, she found McCoy standing on her front porch. She hadn't seen him since they had departed the ship.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, sir?" she asked.

He entered the living room and growled at her.

"Quit calling me sir! We're not on duty," he ordered.

She laughed at him.

"Then what would you have me call you, Doctor?" she asked.

"Address me by any of my given names! Nicknames, even. Just quit calling me sir or doctor!" he gruffly replied, his frustration melting away as he stared down at her. He turned his head toward the kitchen.

"Is that meatloaf I smell? Honest-to-God home cooking?" he asked.

Sarah scooted toward the kitchen with him trailing behind.

"Yes, with mashed potatoes and green beans," she said, "and if you agree to do the dishes, I'll let you stay and have some."

And for the first time since she had been around him, he smiled.

"You really know the way to a man's heart, or should I say, stomach," he said, reaching for a plate.


	6. Chapter 6

As the days whizzed by, McCoy spent as much time with Sarah as their schedules would allow.

Finals were in three weeks, so he helped her study and sometimes he would bring food when he got off his shift at the clinic. When she would volunteer at the local homeless shelter, he would tag along.

More often than not, they would just relax at his place or hers and talk. She told stories about life with her parents in Oklahoma and he reminisced about his youth in Georgia.

Occasionally he would stretch out on her couch and she would curl up against him and nap. McCoy would not allow himself do more than hold her. He wanted her. Bad. But she was a lady who deserved more than a tumble between the sheets.


	7. Chapter 7

One evening after dinner, McCoy paced around her living room.

"Len, what's on your mind?" Sarah asked, patting the seat next to her on the couch.

He usually seemed so self-assured, but this night he was obviously struggling with something.

McCoy finally sat next to her and sighed. Sarah patiently waited.

"I was just thinking … well," he said, shaking his head and looking away.

Sarah touched his arm and glanced back at her.

"You can talk to me, whatever is bothering you," she said, concerned. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"The truth is, Sarah," he said, a resigned look on his face, "I don't deserve you. There is no way of getting around it. I'm no saint and I've done things I ain't proud of. And you, well, you just deserve more than a broken old man like me."

Sarah sat there, her gaze on him unwavering as she cocked her head in a way that endeared her even more to him.

"So you're older than me. So you've made some mistakes. So you're more experienced than me," she said. He flinched at her last statement. "So what? Your past is just that — your past. I don't care about your age, either. I like you the way you are, Len."

With that, Sarah crawled into his lap, slipping her arms around his neck.

"I think you worry too much," she said before pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, silently vowing to never let her go.


	8. Chapter 8

The day after graduation, the call went out the Enterprise would be operational and space bound by the end of the week.

Sarah decided she needed to clean house since she would not be returning to it. This assignment could go as long as five years before they returned to Terra again. She was packing boxes and spot cleaning in the bedroom when she heard knocking on the front door.

McCoy stood there in civvies — a T-shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. She refrained from throwing herself at him he was so handsome. She, on the other hand, had hair sticking out under a bandana and dirty overalls. He stood there with an unreadable expression.

"What's wrong, Len?" she asked.

* * *

McCoy was so nervous his stomach was rolling. After he heard they were getting called up, he had decided he didn't want to spend the next few years just working alongside Sarah. He wanted to wake up beside her every morning, to be in her life permanently.

He shut the door and then dropped to one knee in front of her. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth to cover it.

"Sarah Louise Randolph, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know I don't have much to offer you, but …" He was cut off by her dropping to her knees and covering his mouth with hers.

When they came up for air, he laid his forehead on hers and breathed, "I take that is a 'yes'?"

Sarah nodded with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Two days before they were to board the Enterprise, another chaplain wed them in a quiet, private ceremony. They had debated whether to invite fellow crewmembers, but in the end, they chose only to tell Admiral Pike.

He grinned the whole time like a proud father. He was immensely glad McCoy had found someone to soften his rough edges and wholeheartedly supported their marriage.

They sported simple gold bands, the only testament to their wedding. They planned on announcing the news once they were settled on the ship.

McCoy knew Jim would be pissed. It wasn't like they had deliberately hid their relationship, but McCoy had insisted on limiting public affection since he outranked her. Besides, Jim was always so caught up in himself that he didn't notice McCoy's subtle changes in behavior.

Jim didn't even notice McCoy's wedding ring until Uhura pointed it out as the ship leapt into warp.

"Congratulations, Doctor!" she exclaimed, spotting it while he was on the bridge.

"Congratulations for what?" Jim asked, looking at his friend. McCoy tugged at his uniform's neckline and sheepishly grinned.

"I got married," he said. The whole bridge erupted as they pressed forward to clap him on the back or shake his hand. Jim stood there, his mouth gaping.

* * *

"You should have seen him," McCoy commented to his wife later. "Jim was dumbfounded. That is the first time I've ever seen that."

Sarah smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Did he recover?" she asked.

"Yeah, he finally snapped out of it and then it became a full on interrogation so I excused myself from the bridge, claiming I needed to return to MedBay," McCoy said, unable to stifle a laugh. Sarah was glad to hear her husband laugh; he did it so rarely.

* * *

They were sound asleep, his arm tight around her, face buried in her neck, when his comm buzzed.

"Bones, where are you?! We are supposed to transport down to Capellean," said an obviously irritated Captain Jim Kirk. McCoy growled, unwilling to leave the warmth of his wife's body. Sarah deliberately pushed him out of bed, knowing duty called.


	10. Chapter 10

How did he get himself into these situations? McCoy was running to save his life, Jim in front of him. They were going to have to dive off a cliff! Right now he really hated Jim.

* * *

Sarah was in the middle of teaching a Bible study to a group of students when her husband appeared in the doorway of the ship's chapel. She could tell by his expression he was beyond exasperated.

One of the lieutenants noticed him and everyone snapped to attention. He waved them all to sit down but she remained standing.

"Gary, would you be so kind to take it from here?" she asked one of the young officers nearest to her. He nodded and took over as she slipped to the back.

McCoy waited until they moved into the hallway before he let loose his frustration. He relayed what had happened and ran his hand through his wet hair.

"I'm gonna kill him. He is going to endanger the entire crew with his stupid shenanigans!" he groused.

Sarah bit her lip to keep from smiling. Jim had become more reckless since taking command and she knew her husband had become more infuriated by his friend's behavior. She laid her hand on his arm and shook her head.

"God is with us, Len. The captain may be pushing boundaries a bit but our true Captain is still in control. Don't let Jim's actions frustrate you so. He needs wise counsel such as you in his life. Pull him aside and have a frank talk with him. He is your best friend, after all, and I think he will listen to you," she said.

McCoy touched her cheek with his thumb in a subtle show of affection.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" he asked. Sarah just smiled.

* * *

When McCoy slipped into bed later, he felt somewhat calmer than before. Jim was a hothead, but he promised to listen to Bones' voice of reason in the future. McCoy knew the promise would be short-lived, knowing Jim, but he felt better nevertheless.

Sarah stirred as he pulled her close.

"How did it go with Jim?" she asked sleepily.

"I'm not worried about it anymore," he huskily whispered, soaking in her scent. His mouth found hers and he rolled her onto her back.

* * *

Sarah woke, not sure what had brought her out of sleep. Her husband was lying on his stomach, lightly snoring, their legs tangled. She kissed his bare shoulder and slipped out of bed, grabbing his discarded T-shirt and pulling it on.

She wandered into the living room when she noticed the night-lights flickering.

That's strange, she thought, right before an explosion rocked the ship and caused her to tumble to the floor.

"Sarah!" she heard her husband shout in alarm. She scrambled to her feet and felt her way back to the bedroom. Still naked, McCoy hauled her to him.

"I'm fine, Len. Let's find out what's going on," she said as she peeled his shirt off, handing it to him and reaching for her own uniform. They dressed quickly and rushed from their quarters for the bridge.

An enemy ship was firing on them and shields had not gone up in time.


	11. Chapter 11

_One week into their assignment …_

"For crying out loud, Jim! I'm a doctor, not a psychologist. How was I to know what the man was thinking?"

McCoy was ready to strangle his friend, captain or not. Jim had made it a habit to push his buttons.

McCoy breathed in and out, mentally counting to 10. Sarah would not be pleased to find him in the brig, not now, not ever.

* * *

Sarah wandered into her husband's office to find him hunched over the desk, his forehead in his hands. She immediately knew that meant Kirk had done something and her husband was trying to calm himself from doing something drastic, like commit murder.

She said a silent prayer once again not only for her husband but for Kirk, too, that they would find common ground without killing each other.

"Len, is there anything I can do?" she said softly from the doorway.

He lifted his head and tried to put on his best face, reaching out a hand to beckon her near. She always made him feel better and somehow always managed to arrive at the right time. He wrapped his arms around her, his face against her stomach. Sarah soothingly stroked his head.

"Want to break for a meal?" she asked. He nodded and stood. They were on their way out of MedBay when Kirk appeared.

"Bones, I need you to run a scan on the prisoner. I think he's hiding something," the captain requested, barely acknowledging Sarah.

McCoy gritted his teeth but gave a curt nod. When Kirk wanted something, he wanted it now, so McCoy knew there was no point arguing. Sarah reassuringly smiled at him and told him he knew where to find her when he could break away. Kirk watched her walk away and slapped McCoy on the shoulder.

"Come on, Bones," he said. McCoy refrained from cursing the captain out loud, reminding himself that this was just the way Jim was. No point in getting angry.

* * *

Sarah was in their quarters cooking when McCoy finished with the prisoner. Jim had been correct – the prisoner has managed to hide weapons in places no man in his right mind should ever consider. McCoy shuttered at the thought.

He dropped on the couch and sighed when Sarah appeared in front of him, handing him a plate of home cooking. She hated the replicator and for that McCoy was grateful. The ship's food tasted like cardboard.

He wondered again to himself, How did he get so lucky? Sarah kept him from going insane on this godforsaken vessel.


End file.
